After the Prom
by 00cats10
Summary: Kurt is Heartbroken after he is called up as Prom Queen at the Junior Prom. Slight Spoiler Alerts for those who haven't seen PROM QUEEN. Rated T for kissing and future adult diolauge


**A/N: This was written about 11 minutes after **_**Prom Queen **_**finished, and I have to say, I LOVED IT! ^_^ I don't own glee, Kurt Hummel, Blaine, Chris Colfer, or any other characters I might use in the future, they belong to Fox, and their rightful persons. SPOILER ALERT!**

_**After the Prom**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Kurt ran through the hallways of McKinley high, tears streaming from his eyes as Blaine ran behind him, calling his name.

"Kurt! Wait!" He called, over and over. "Can't we talk it out?" The Junior stopped abruptly, and turned to Blaine.

"What do you think is wrong!" He asked, hardly able to talk as sobs masked his words.

"I don't know!" Blaine admitted. "It could be so many things!" He moved to take his boyfriend's hand, but Kurt backed up.

"No…" He said. "Not after that." He signaled to the gym, and the Senior knew what was being spoken of.

"Kurt…I'm sure it was just a joke. A sick, twisted joke."

Kurt shook his head. "Not to me, Blaine. To me…it was so much more. I should have never left Dalton." He shook his head, bringing his hands up to his mouth as he did whenever he felt vulnerable. This time, when Blaine moved to embrace Kurt in a hug, the younger boy didn't object. The two sat down, and Kurt sobbed in the arms of his beloved. After a while, Kurt had stopped crying. Instead, he hiccupped every few minutes.

"Kurt…let's go back to my place." He said. "I know that you can't go back in there. I wouldn't be able to either." Kurt could only nod, as he had burped. Blaine couldn't help but suppress a chuckle.

Blaine picked up Kurt in his arms, which made the smaller boy squeal quietly. Blaine knew that his boyfriend must be tired, and that he needed sleep. They soon climbed into the small Chevy that Blaine owned, and Kurt sat in the middle, clinging to Blaine's arm as he drove; this impaired his abilities greatly, so they eventually just settled on holding hands as they sat next to each other.

About an hour later, the two reached a small apartment complex, and again, Kurt was carried in the older boy's arms. He didn't object, but both boys knew that Kurt was fully able to walk now. This fact was heavily ignored.

Stairs were climbed, and doors unlocked, then relocked as Blaine and Kurt came into the three-room apartment. It wasn't large, but it was just big enough for about three guests and Blaine. The older boy blushed.

"Sorry its such a mess." He said, motioning to the complete pig-sty of a living room. Clothes were strewn everywhere, glasses were on the ground along with plates and bowls, and there was pretty much any car part you could imagine on the floor. Kurt chuckled. "I see you like cars." He teased.

Blaine shook his head. "They are my dad's. He came over a few days ago and told me to keep them here while he was in Mexico. He doesn't want them getting stolen." Both boys laughed.

Soon, all was silent as they sat on the small couch, snuggled up beside each other, holding hands. Kurt readjusted himself, clinging more so to Blaine's arm than his hand, and Blaine laughed. Their eyes met, and everything seemed still for moments. Blaine caressed Kurt's cheek with his hand, and the two sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. "I love you…." Kurt whispered. Blaine apparently had no words; because nothing more was said.

They sat there for a few more moments, and then each boy leaned closer to the other. Their lips met, soft against each other. Blaine grabbed the back of Kurt's head lightly, making sure that he didn't go anywhere, and Kurt smiled against the kiss. Their lips lingered together for only a few moments, then Kurt's lips parted, and begged for entry of Blaine's mouth. He obeyed.

What seemed like hours passed as the two sat on the soft couch, each intertwined in the other's hair, arms, and face; but then all to soon, Blaine pulled back, gasping for breath as they parted. There were no words, for there was no need for the items. Each boy knew what the other wished to say.


End file.
